1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mailbox for receipt of mail therein, the mailbox having an indicator flag mounted on the door and rotatable outwardly from the door.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Current mailboxes have a standard indicator flag mounted on the side of the mailbox with the flag in a normal generally horizontal position running from proximate the front of the mailbox toward the back thereof, and thereafter the flag is raised to a vertical position to indicate the presence of mail therein for pickup by the mail carrier. While this system has been in use for a long time, it is not without its drawbacks. The mail carrier must open the door of the mailbox to retrieve the mail therein and then must rotate the indicator flag about a horizontal axis back down to its normal generally horizontal position. This second movement of indicator flag lowering, in addition to being time-consuming, requires the mail carrier to stretch out and rotate the flag to its down position. Such stretching and rotating, repeated dozens of times throughout each work day, can lead to muscle strain and other physical maladies.
Additionally, many such indicator flags are difficult to see by the mail carrier which can result in missed pickups. This is especially true when the indicator flag is attached to a mailbox that is housed within a large structure such as a brick mailbox enclosure and the raised flag does not clear the top of the structure or when bushes and other vegetation obscure the line of sight of the mail carrier to the indicator flag.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a mailbox indicator flag that addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. Such an indicator flag must not be time-consuming to the mail carrier, must not subject the mail carrier to undue stretching and rotating of body parts, and must be relatively easy to see by the mail carrier even when the mailbox is in less than an ideal visual location. Ideally, such an indicator flag is of relatively simple design and construction.
The mailbox indicator flag of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The mailbox indicator flag eliminates the need for the mail carrier to stretch out and rotate the flag to its normal position thereby saving the time and reducing the potential for muscle strain. The mailbox indicator flag is relatively easy to see even when used with mailboxes that are part of a larger structure or mailboxes that are located proximate substantial vegetation growth. The mailbox indicator flag is of relatively simple design and construction.
The mailbox indicator flag of the present invention is comprised of a typical mailbox having a hollow interior with a door attached to the mailbox for gaining access to the interior. A generally horizontally disposed flag member is rotatably attached to the door and is capable of rotating between a first position wherein the flag member is generally flush against the door and a second position wherein the flag member extends outwardly from the door generally normally with respect to the face of the door. The flag member is attached to the door by any appropriate hinging element such as a limit hinge, and if a limit hinge is used, it may be spring-loaded. The flag member may be attached to the door directly or may be attached to the door via a base plate wherein the flag member is attached to the base plate and the base plate is attached to the door by any appropriate means. The flag member may be capable of rotating to a third position, which third position is located on a plane that is generally similar to the plane whenever the flag member is in the first position. An indented portion may be disposed on the door, the indented portion receiving the flag member (and its attendant base plate, if used) whenever the flag member is in the first position. A stop may be attached or be a part of the door, the base plate, or the hinging element for preventing further extension of the flag member beyond the second position. A magnet may be attached to either the flag member or the door (or base plate, if used) for holding the flag member against the door or base plate whenever the flag member is in the first position. If the flag member holds the magnet, and the door (or base plate) is made from a nonmagnetic material then a magnetically sensitive portion is attached to the receiving unit (door or base plate) (or vice versa) for magnetically coupling the flag with the door or base plate. A magnet may also be attached to either the flag member or the stop for holding the flag member against the stop whenever the flag member is in the second position. If the flag member holds the magnet and the stop is made from a nonmagnetic material (or vice versa), then a magnetically sensitive portion is attached to the stop (or vice versa) for magnetically coupling to the magnet on the flag member or stop.